Stultus Amor
by She with the hazel eyez
Summary: Tensions are tightening between the kingdoms of Elador and Camelot til they finally snap. They meet to discuss a peace treaty and when the kingdoms clash, so do Arthur and Merlin setting in motion the destiny of all of Albion. Slash and AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I swore to god that I would not post a chapter until the whole thing was typed. Who the hell was I kidding? On the plus side the story is all thought out, outlined, given a rough draft and it just needs to be shaken off a bit, betead and then it would be good to go! I've also promised myself that I would not post a chapter until I finished another. Which is why this is going up since chapter two is now done and just needs to be sent off to my lovely beta! So here you all go my new story! For some reason I am stupidly proud of it though I have no idea why since it is not amazing or anything but it is my baby! enough rambling for now! Drum roll please!**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. All rights reserved to the correct people**

* * *

"I am sorry your majesties, but there is nothing that I can do for your son. The fall that he took is going to kill him." The sorresses Nimhue looked down gravely at the dying Prince. Queen Ygraine covered her mouth and let out a sob. The King however yelled at her. "No! I will not except this. There must be something that you can do. Something anything that you can do have you talked to your king?" She shook her head. "I have and he sends his apologies he also has a son your son's age and understand your pain. But there is nothing that I can do for you that will cause more grief." Uther looked at her sharply. "So there is something that you can do."

"Just because there is something that I can do does not meant that I will do." Uther slammed his hands down on the table. "I do not care if you will not do. I command you to do it if you do not have the power to do then find someone to do it for you." Nimhue looked offended. "I am a High Priestess of course I have the power to do it."

"Then do it." Uther growled.

"King Uther the consequences of this are very server."

"I am King! That is my son who is dying! My four year old son is dying!" Ygraine placed her hand on his shoulder. "Uther perhaps we should listen to what the High Priestess is saying." "No Ygraine she will save Arthur no matter the costs." Nimhue stood tall. "Very well your majesty I just hope you remember your words later on."

* * *

King Balinor and his wife looked up when Nimhue stormed into their room. "Where is Prince Merlin?" She demanded. Queen Hunith frowned. "In his room asleep of course it is late."

"Good." Was all she said before hurling a fireball at a vase sitting on a table. The vase shattered and shards rained down onto the floor. "Nimhue!" Balinor roared. "Control yourself." He waved his hand dismissing the guards that came charging into the room. "Control myself?" She hissed. "Control that blasted King Uther! My King I have come with grave news and to plead your forgiveness also." Balinor sat down with a sigh. "What have you done now Nimhue?"

"I have…traded a life for that of Arthur's. When I told the King and Queen that he would not recover they were most distraught and begged me to do something I said there was nothing I could do without causing more grief. He commanded me to do it anyway and as I was bonded to do so I did. No doubt they will see the change tomorrow." Hunith gasped. "Nimhue you did not."

"My Queen I had no choice surely you understand!" She nodded yes, but said no more. Balinor now spoke. "Nimhue you did indeed have a choice. Bond you may be, but you know that if any King demands something of you that would break our laws you are no longer bond." He gave her a solmon look.

"But you did not did you? Nimhue you have been unhappy with my choice to ban that type of magic and I know you have voiced your displeasure about it, however I have over looked it due to our long years together, but this. This I cannot over look. You have deliberately broke one of my laws and have potently put us at the mercy of another powerful kingdom that is right at our borders. We have been at odds with Camelot for many years and I hoped that this would help ease that tension and Nimhue I can only hope for our sake that the gods to not take the life of someone important. Despite all that you have broken one of our laws and must be punished." He stood and power radiated from him. "Kneel." Nimhue tried to speak. "Your majesty I-"

"Kneel." She did. "Nimhue High Priestesses of the Old religion you have broken one of the kingdom's laws. Because of this you will be punished. Your crime is grieve despite your best intentions. You shall be stripped of your title of high priestesses and forever banished from the Kingdom of Elador. You have until sunset tomorrow to say your goodbyes and leave."

* * *

That morning the grieving bells rang out through out the Kingdom of Camelot though as the people thought it was for the young prince heir that was not the case. No it was for the kind Queen Ygraine. Doors were shut, windows barred and children too young to understand what was going were hushed. Inside the castle a king was holed up inside a castle trying to convince his council to let him go all-out war on the kingdom of Elador. He just sat there with a scowl on his face as they shouted at him all the statics on _why _it was a bad idea to go to war with a kingdom that was a prodemetly a magic kingdom. They even had _dragons_ on their side. Granted it was only one that was old enough to help them fight one lone dragon could bring them to their knees. "Sire! A messenger hawk from the kingdom of Elador is here." A guard opened the door to the council room also letting in the bird. "What a strange bird…" One council member muttered but Uther ignored him in favor of the tiny scroll that the bird carried. Once it was in his hands the scroll enlarged. Uther recognized the seal of Balinor. So it was a personal letter than. He broke the seal and unrolled it.

_Dear King Uther, I am so sorry for the loss of your wife and can only hope that you have no ill wishes against my kingdom. I know it is too much to ask not have them against my priestess or I. I know what she has done is unforgivable but it was not her choice to let your wife die in the place of your son. The gods have chosen her. Despite that what she has down is against our laws and she was not bond to do as you commanded her to do. So what she has done she has done was on her own free will. She has been punished severely and I hope you take this into consideration. However if you decide to go to open war we will not take it lying down. I know that you are hurting for I have a wife and son also so I can understand your grief. Do not let it could your judgment. _

_Sincerely, _

_King Balinor of Elador, Dragonlord and High Priest of the Old Religion_

Uther leaned back into his chair deep in thought. His councilors were right. It would be foolish to go to open war with Elador but something must be done. "From this moment on words magic is no longer welcome in Camelot. All magic users are forever banished from the kingdom as are their families. If they are found in this kingdom after sunset this day they will be executed. That is my law make it be known."

* * *

**A/N2: Annnnnd it is another author's note. Oh well I'll keep it short. Y'all are going to have to make sure all names of places and people are spelt correctly as word may or may not have auto corrected or I just couldn't spell them right. Leave comments, thoughts ect ect in a review even if you don't bother following or favoriting. Flames will only be used for entertainment. Seriously they make me laugh.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A?N: I am baccckkk! Thank you to everyone who revewied, faved, and or followed! I appreciate it. So here I chapter two! Chapter three will be up shortly maybe in a day or two maybe more if I can't get my hands on my moms laptop since that is where it is. Anywho enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Not mine and shall never be mine. **

**(twenty years later)**

It was just supposed to be a nice, calm, peaceful ride through the forest. Not duck and hide whilst being chased by bandits who want to chop your head off. Merlin swore and dove behind a tree to avoid an Cross bolt. He pulled it out of the tree where it had sunk in. Maybe he could use it if it came down to that. "Merlin!" Someone yelled, probably Lancelot. "Here!" He called back, then took off running again. "Where is here?" And that was Percival. Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was an undignified yelp when someone yanked him back. He was dragged down onto the ground and crashed down on someone. Wiggling, he slipped out of their grasp and turned, cross bolt in hand, plunging it into the person's shoulder. The man let out a yell of pain, grabbing their shoulder and backing off. Merlin turned and fled. "This is the third time this week," He thought as he ran. This is not normal. As he ran, he looked from his left to his right noticing the golden colours of his knights as they ran with him. "One, two and three-all counted for," He counted in his head. They only slowed down as they reached the gully. "Everybody all right?" Merlin panted. They all made vague gestures, too worn out to say anything. Merlin stood up and looked around the forest. It was quiet now, but not too quiet. The squirrels he could hear twittering and rustling about and even a woodpecker far off. "I think we are good." He turned back to his knights. Elyan nodded. "Aye, I think you are right." Merlin shook his head. "This is getting too common. This is the third time in the past month and only when I am with a limited amount of people." Lancelot nodded gravely. "I am afraid you are right, Merlin. Stupid as they may be, someone is after your life."

* * *

"This is an outrage! A disgrace! You have failed me again! This is the third time and you still fail! Out of the twelve men that I have assigned to this task, I now only have five of them remaining. Would any of you care to explain why that is?" All five of the men just bowed their heads. One had his hand wrapped around his shoulder, trying not to bleed out onto the floor. "There are no excuses for this! Obviously I need to hire more competent people to do this job. Not knights-to-be." The man sneered at this. "My son is once again in the care of Gauis because some damned fool sorcerer thinks that his voice has a right to be heard in my kingdom when they know they are not welcome here." King Uther glared at the men for that was who it was. "Obviously more drastic tactics must be taken then this. I will send you and a select few to the closet village in Elador. And I want you to burn it to the ground."

* * *

Merlin stood there calmly while his mother fluttered about him, fretting at the scratches that he received. "I am fine, mother." He said catching her hands and giving his mother a look. She huffed and went back to sit in her throne. His father just smiled and then looked back down at his son. "So you say that you believe that these are no ordinary bandit attacks" "I am afraid not, dad, the bolt I pulled from the tree was too well-made and the man that pulled me down was too fit for a bandit. Also given the fact that this is the third time this month and it is only when I am just with my knights. I grantee you that if I go out with a full patrol of knights and sorceress, no one would attempt to lay a single finger on me as much as give me a weird look." Queen Hunith frowned. "But who could it possibly be? You practically have no enemies and all those you have tried to make peace with and they have at least a little respect for you." Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mum, I am a Prince and I have magic. I am always going to have enemies that I do not know about." His father frowned and scratched his chin. "That brings up another point. These attacks; where have they taken place?" Merlin shrugged. "You would have to ask Lancelot for the exact place, but I do believe that it was only a few miles from the border to Camelot, why?"

"King Uther of Camelot has never thought highly of us ever since his wife passed away and I cannot help but think that with all of those magical attacks that have sprung up in that kingdom since, he has been getting harsher and harsher. I cannot help but worry that he will take it out on us."

"But why? We have done nothing to them, we have had no contact with them except with the occasional patrol and trading."

"Think, Merlin, think! Use that brain that the gods have blessed you with. What is one thing that our kingdom has that no other kingdom has?"

"Well, there is the ocean, so fish? And all the trade that comes with it and then the forest too."

"Good, good, but you are missing the very obvious thing, Merlin."

"Magic."

"Exactly!" His father crowed. "Magic, Merlin, it is the one thing that people cannot explain and what people cannot explain, they try to explain and they will also fear it. Fear, Merlin, makes people unpredictable and prone to act on their basic instincts. To get rid of what they fear. Uther fears magic. He may deny it and call it evil, but he fears it, so he will act out. I think that is what is happening. Acting out, trying to get rid of what he fears. So for that reason, you are going to stay inside the citadel until I can clear this up with him."

"What! Father, no!" Merlin cried out. His father held up his hand. "No, I will not hear another word of it. I want one of your knights with you at all times." Hunith sighed. "Balinor, be reasonable." He sighed. "Hunith, really, this is for everybody's good. I am doubling everybody's guard. And Merlin." Merlin scowled at his father. "I know Gwaine is coming here soon and I know you two have an.. agreement and I hope I do not have to worry for you. It is not safe what you two do." Merlin just glared at the floor. Balinor just sighed. Rubbing his head he hated playing King over father, but it must be done. Frantic knocking came at the door. "Enter." He called sitting up straighter. A harried looking servant entered the room. "Sire, news from the far border! Bandits have been seeing heading towards the village of Gaysen and, Sire, they come bringing burning material."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow that was quick. Course I have had nothing to do all day so hey!**

**All rights go to the proper owners**

* * *

"Kilgarah!" Balinor roared as he ran into the court yard, Merlin close at his heels "Dad, you can't go!" His father turned and looked at him. "I have to Merlin those are my people out there!"

"How long will you be gone? Who is going to watch the kingdom till you come back?"

His dad did not answer as Kilgarah landed in the spacious courtyard, shaking the ground a little. His dad smiled and placed a hand on his check. "It will be fine, Merlin. I promise you, I will be fine, nothing will hurt me. I am sure it will only be for a day or two."

"Balinor," Kilgarah rumbled, "We must hurry."

"I will be there shortly, Kilgarah." He smiled once more at his son. "Do not worry, Merlin. It will be alright." His father climbed up onto Kilgarah. Him and Kilgarah soared up into the sky. Merlin just stood in the courtyard, watching his father fly away.

* * *

Arthur raised his hands up over his head, ignoring the burning that came with it. He had been on bed rest ever since that blasted sorcerer had decided to try his luck at his execution. He heard his door bang open, but he did not look up. Only his father or Morgana would burst in like that. "You seem to be doing better." Arthur looked up. "My lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was only checking up on you to see if you were fit enough to go on a patrol."

"Well, Gauis said that I could start training up again, but to keep it on the low side."

His father waved his hand. "Details. If you can start training up again, then you can go on a patrol. Now a patrol that was near the border of Eldaor has seen knights hovering there. I can only assume that they are going to cross over at some point with intent to cause trouble. Maybe even head here and try and kill us. I want to take more knights there and help head them off." Arthur sighed. His father was getting more and more delusional as he progressed in age and it was showing in his reign. "Father, I doubt that is what they are going to do. It is their border after all."

"You dare to disobey me? You know what magic is like! It has corrupted everyone it touches! Look at Morgana-she was so pure before it got it's greasy claws on her." Arthur glared at him.

"And now she is confined to her quarters and only allowed out with her bracelet on." His father straightened up.

"Are you challenging me, Arthur?" Arthur shook his head and looked at the floor.

"No, my lord."

"Good. Gather your knights. I suppose if you run quickly, you can be there before they do." Arthur nodded and asked. "Where are they my lord?"

"Gaysen."

* * *

Arthur winched at the pull he felt when he swung up into the saddle. "Are you sure you will be alright, Prince Arthur?" Sir Leon asked as he rode his horse up next to him. "I will be fine, Leon, do not worry." Leon gave him a look, but did not press it. They were quite for a minute while they waited for everybody to get mounted. Giving the signal, they rode out quickly. "Do you know much about the kingdom of Eldaor, sire?" Arthur looked over at Leon.

"Not much that is true, I imagine. I only know what my father has told me. I know that it is a kingdom that sets on the sea, decent sized, but is very powerful due to the fact that they have the highest number of magic users. They also have dragons. Two, I think. Their King's name is Balinor, the queen's name is Ygraine and their son's name is Merlin. Why do you ask?" Leon did not answer, but asked something else.

"Have you ever met them? The royal family, I mean." Arthur shook his head.

"No."

"It is just," Leon broke off, "I have a bad feeling about this, sire. I have not seen some of the trainees for several days and when I did see one of them, there were only five. I asked around and last I heard, King Uther sent them on a patrol near the borders of Elador. Near the town of Gaysen actually. I cannot help and wonder if the King has other motives." Arthur did not say anything and only pushed his horse further ahead.

"I warn you to be more silent about your discontent, Sir Leon. If you have not noticed, we are surrounded by my father's men." Leon looked around. It was indeed true. The men that came with were indeed many of Uther's men. Only a few were the ones that either he or Arthur had trained. "You believe it too. That King Uther has another motive." He stated plainly. Arthur nodded.

"A direct attack on a village of Elador would bring either the king or the prince to investigate what is going on. And if that does not work, they would continue to move to other villages until someone of a higher power came to see. If Eldaor were to fall, my father would gain much in taking over that kingdom. Now that is all I am going to say on the matter. I just hope that is not true."

* * *

But it was true. Arthur stared in horror at what he saw. A whole village was on fire. He could feel the heat from where he sat on his horse and could smell the smoke in his lunges trying to choke him. He could barely make out some of the knights to be dressed as bandits as they ran through the trees carrying branches and lighting bushes on fire. He and his knights sat there in stunned silence. Never had they truly seen anything like this. People's lives were burnt to a crisp. He could smell the bodies of those who were not lucky enough to escape and struggled to not let the contents of his stomach land onto the forest floor. Behind him, he heard one or two knights who were not so lucky. "Someone send word to King of Eldaor. Surely they must know of this by now, but they must be warned that they might strike another village."

"Sire!" A knight cried. "I think you will be able to tell them yourself." Arthur looked around and swore quietly. From the trees, at least twenty knights, all dressed in the golden colours of Elador, were emerging from the tress. "Sire," Leon whispered, "Do you know what this looks like?"

"Oh, I do, Leon. From their point of view, it looks like we were the ones that started this fire."

"We have got bigger problems now!" Cried a knight. "Dragon!" Everybody's heads shot up, even the knights of Elador's. Arthur's horse started to prance about as the dragon landed with an almighty thump. A figure slide down from the dragon and marched over to them. The knights of Elador quickly dismounted and bowed. Arthur turned to his knights. "Get off your horses and bow. It is the King of Elador!" No one said anything and in the silence, they could hear the crackling of the fire. Arthur heard the crunch of boots and when he looked up, he looked into the face of King Balinor. "King Balinor I am-"

"Prince Arthur of Camelot. I know who you are, what I do not know however, is why you are on my side of the border. Care to explain."

"My lord, we saw the flames from our side of the border and we came to investigate." Balinor smiled. "Well, that is good to hear. It would be a shame indeed if you were the ones that started the fire. As it is, it seems that bandits would be the ones that started this fire. You would not have seen them before, have you?" He turned and gave a sharp jerk with his head. Four knights pulled forward, two of them were knights-to-be. Arthur fought to keep a look of resignation off of his face. He also clamped down on the feeling of betrayal and hurt. His father had ordered this. His father had sent people to their graves sooner than expected. Something needed to be done about him. He turned back to Balinor. He saw the look on his face, he knew that Arthur knew who they were and any attempts to hide it would be found out. "It would seem," He started slowly, "that these boys have either gone rouge or acted upon orders that were not mine." Balinor stood there with his arms crossed, staring at him.

"Prince Arthur, I think it is time that you took your first visit to my kingdom."

* * *

**A/N2: You should all be pleased to know that while I did originally plan to kill or maim Balinor in this chapter my beta almost hit me over the head with something when I ran it be here so he is still alive! I have plenty of victims though**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry that it took so long to update but my beta was having wifi problems in fact she says hello as she is sitting near me as I type this out. You should all feel special I'm missing out on Curse of the black pearl for this. Anywho I was going to send it on saturday when she could have gotten it, but I was dragged away to our cabin where I was molested by fish and by the time we got back she had no wifi. Anywho! Enough of my gabbering enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin paced back and forth in the courtyard and, once again, glanced up at the sky. "I am sure he is fine, Merlin. Auithsa would have told you if something had happened." Gwain had arrived just a few minutes ago and sat on the steps behind him. Merlin sighed and turned to look at him. "I know, Gwain, it is just… I am not ready to be king yet or even prince regent." Gwain smiled at him. "It will be all right, mate. Do not worry."

_Merlin. _Merlin jerked his head up. _Kilgarah. What has happened? Is father all right?_

_Do not worry so, young Prince. Your father is fine, I send you warning. Your father is bringing guests. Ten, in fact. Prince Arthur and nine of his knights, so tell your mother, would you? I am sure she would like to get some chambers ready. _Merlin looked around the courtyard. "You!" He called out to a pacing servant. "What is your name?"

"Tyler, sire, how can I be of service?"

"Find my mother and tell her we are having ten unexpected guests. One of which is Prince Arthur. Quickly now, we do not have much time." The servant nodded and quickly ran off. Merlin turned to find Gwain again, only to find him right behind him. "What do you need me to do?" Merlin smiled at him.

"I need you to find Lancelot. Tell him what is happening, or if you can not find him find Elyan or Percival." Gwain cocked an eyebrow.

"And what is happening?" Merlin smiled at him.

"Something exciting."

* * *

It was very quiet. The unnerving quite. Arthur hated quiet. It usually meant something was going to try to eat, maim or seriously incapacitate him. "So…" He trailed off. He looked over at King Balinor. He seemed vastly different from his father. This man was calm and instead of trying to suffocate you with the power that he seemed to have, it seemed like he just wanted to wrap you up in a hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have. But you may ask me something else too, if you want." Arthur swore he saw him smirk.

"Are we prisoners?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"Then you are not. Prince Arthur, I just feel that it is time that your father and I have a long overdo chat. I have turned a blind eye, but this is the last straw. He has dared to attack my kingdom and to make it worse, he does it in a snake-in-the-grass way. We need to clear the air or it will soon be open war." Arthur was shocked. This was not the first time something like this has happened?

"He has been approaching the last straw with the attacks on my son recently and his knight's, but my son is a capable lad and has escaped with just little scratches, as did his knights. You would like them; they would give you a real challenge. Though I have heard you are no pansy yourself when it comes to swords." Arthur smiled at the complement though it was an odd way of giving one.

"Thank you, sire." Balinor just nodded. Arthur looked back at his knights. All except Leon seemed to be very stiff and glared at any of the Elador knights that came too close to them. "How far are we from your castle?" Arthur asked. Balinor shrugged.

"Oh, not far I think, maybe a hour or two. They will know we are coming. Kilgarah will have reached there by now, or he has gotten word to Merlin. Once we are there, I will send word to your father. I am sure he will be eager to join us."

* * *

Merlin stood with his hands behind his back, shifted from foot to foot and resisted the urge to pull on his collar. Gods, he hated to wear this type of clothing, but his mother had all but forced him into it. He shifted again and he felt Lancelot, who was standing right behind him, poke him and whisper. "Quit squirming, they are going to be here shortly."

"Shorter then you think." His mother said and Merlin looked up and saw the returning party come cantering into the square. He felt his mother resist the urge to rush down into the square and into his father's arms. She muttered 'screw it' and started to run down into the square. Merlin glanced to the Camelot knights and his gaze zeroed in on a tall, blonde man. He was tall, about as tall as him. His shoulders were wide, his hair was blonde, but it seemed to almost shine in the setting sun. Merlin felt something tug in his chest and he felt this need, this want, to get to know this man. The man glanced up and their eyes connected. They held each other's gazes, before the man bowed his head before turning to look at one of the other knight's that was demanding his attention. "Ah, Merlin. My boy, is everything ready?" Merlin turned his eyes to his father. "Yes, dad. The kitchen is preparing a feast as we speak and the rooms have just been finished being made up for them on the east side of the castle." His father smiled.

"Good lad. Go, run off now. I know Gwain is here, I saw him lurking about just now. Just remember what I told you, Merlin."

Merlin bowed then scampered off.

* * *

Merlin looked out the window at the rising sun before padding over to his wardrobe to find some clothes. He glanced back at Gwain, whose back was to him and smiled, admiring the lanky muscle that was there. Merlin looked up at the door when his servant entered. "Good morning, Lewis." He smiled

"Good morning Prince Merlin. Do you wish me to wake up Sir Gwain?" Merlin looked over at Gwain then shook his head. "No thank you, Lewis,let him sleep."

"Very well, Sire. You should know that your father has asked to speak to you at some point today with Prince Arthur and you also have combat training this morning." Merlin groaned at pulled the t-shirt that Lewis handed him over his head.

"Do I have to, Lewis?"

"I am afraid so, Sire." Merlin sighed, but said nothing more.

"Very well, Lewis. I think I will skip breakfast today, but can you bring something up for Gwain?"

"Of course, sire."

* * *

Merlin walked out onto the training ground looking around. He heard a loud exclamation from across the field and looked to where it was coming from. The Prince from Camelot stood there with some of his knights. He frowned at the picture that they created. Prince Arthur stood at one end of the field, a servant at another. "You have got to keep moving." Prince Arthur said, then threw a knife into the shield. "Come on," He laughed mockingly, "move!" The servant hefted the shield up and started to jog back and forth as the prince threw more and more daggers. The servant tripped and the target fell and rolled till it clattered to a stop at Merlin's feet. He put his foot on it and the servant looked up at him "Sire." He said, clamoring to his feet. Merlin ignored him. "Hey, come on, that's enough now."

"What?" Prince Arthur walked towards him.

"You have had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"I am Prince Merlin." He stuck his hand out, but Arthur did not take it.

"So I do not know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me friend."

"Yeah, that was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"I would never have a friend that could be such an ass." Arthur laughed. "You cannot speak to me like that!" Merlin tipped his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Well, because I am a prince, that is why!"

"And so am I. You also are in my kingdom if you have not noticed, and I also have more power then you." Prince Arthur laughed even harder. "You? I could take you apart with one blow."

"And I could take you apart with less."

"Oh, really?" He held his arms out. "Come on." He taunted. Merlin looked at him debating if it was a good idea. He looked at the Prince's face; he had a cocky smile on his face. _Oh, it is on._ His eyes flashed gold and Prince Arthur was on the ground. Merlin smirked down at him. "There. I believe that was less then one blow." Arthur grunted up at him. "That was cheating." Merlin's grin brightened. "Was not."

"Was too." They would have kept arguing, but Lewis interrupted them. "Excuse me, Sires, but King Balinor is looking for Prince Arthur. If Prince Arthur would follow me, I will show you to him." They nodded and Arthur followed after Lewis. Merlin stared after them. "Well, that was interesting to watch." Merlin looked over at Lancelot. He just hummed. "Come on, Merlin, you have not gotten out of combat practice yet." Merlin groaned and followed after his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Just to make it clear Gwain and Merlin are not in a relationship! Okay they kind of are but it is a friends with benefits kind of thing. It will not have anything to do with the merthur that will soon be happening in this story. Hopefully. Maybe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who either revewied or favourited/followed if you did not leave a revewiw leave one this time! I promise I won't bite. So chapter 6 is done and just needs to betaed and chapter 7 is almost done and is turning out to be really long. So this is kind of a filler chapter, but everyone needs them once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine since I think I have been forgetting to to do this.**

* * *

Arthur followed Lewis through the twisting halls of the castle, observing life around him. He stared at a brush that was scrubbing the floor with no one pushing it. A servant returned with a fresh pail of water and picked the brush up before resuming scrubbing. He watched as a lord and lady walked by slowly, quietly chatting away. This castle was so much like his and yet so different. There was magic everywhere and practically everyone seemed to have it. He slowed down to observe the castle around him. Unlike Camelot, with its thick walls and towering towers, the Elador castle was smaller. The walls were a bit thinner, and there were few towers, but it held a slight charm to it and there was a nice breeze that came from the ocean, where the most windows seemed to be. "Quickly now, Prince Arthur! We do not want to keep the King waiting." Arthur speed up when he noticed Lewis had gotten ahead of him. Just as Arthur reached him, Lewis came to a stop at a door. Lewis knocked at the door and a faint 'enter' was heard. Lewis opened the door and gestured in. Arthur strode into the room, glancing around. King Balinor sat behind a desk surrounded by papers. "Ah, Prince Arthur, I see Lewis has found you. Please take a seat." Arthur sat down at the chair across from him. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Quite well, thank you." Balinor just hummed and wrote something down. It was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "One of my counsellors has decided to take a fishing trip for a week without bothering to tell me. It should be a day or two before one of my ships locates him and at least a day for them to return, so I am afraid that the treaty will have to wait until he returns."

"When will my father be arriving?" Arthur asked. Balinor sighed and put his quill down.

"Your father, as much as I respect him, is a stubborn fool who cannot see past his perceived wounded pride. He will not come. He also demands that you return home at once before you become 'infected with our poisonous lies' I think that's what he said." Arthur sighed. "I am sorry about my father, King Balinor. I will return at once to Camelot and try and talk some sense into him." He moved to get up, but Balinor said. "Sit down." Arthur sat back down. "Since your father refuses to be part of this treaty, then you will be the acting king for Camelot." Arthur spluttered. "Oh, be quiet. Your father is a stubborn fool and you would be one also in trying to deny it. He might be excellent at taking a kingdom by storm, but he can be a fool when he tries to rule it. You know our kingdoms need this treaty." Arthur said nothing, but he nodded. "And do not worry. The council will accept your authority as right when it comes time to draw it up. Now, that is out of the way. My wonderful wife has pointed out to me that you probably know little about my kingdom, am I wrong?"

"No, King Balinor, I am afraid that you are right in your assumption."

"Right then. Asher!" He called and a servant appeared. "Go see if Merlin is done with training and tell him to show Prince Arthur around."

"Oh, really Sire, that is not necessary." Arthur protested and inside his head he groaned. King Balinor scoffed. "It is fine, it is no doubt better than whatever he was going to do today. No doubt running around with that drunken traveler again." He scowled, but Arthur could see a small smile at the corner of his lips. A knock came at the door and then Prince Merlin entered. Sweat was glinting on his forehead and he still seemed out of breath. "Ah, Merlin. Good. I would like you to show Prince Arthur around the kingdom today and maybe take him to the docks. Ah!" He held up a finger as Merlin opened his mouth to protest. "I will not hear it. I know you wanted to spend the day with Gwaine before he went on his way again, but Merlin, I do think the visiting Prince is more important then a man who shows up for a week every month and whom you have an…agreement with. Now shoo! I do not want to see you for the rest of the day." Merlin just scowled then jerked his head at Arthur for him to follow. Arthur got out of the chair and followed the other prince. No doubt this would be an interesting day.

* * *

Merlin supposed it would have been stifling quiet if they had not been at the market docks. After almost losing Prince Arthur when he raced away on his horse, they arrived at the docks being as they were the closest. Merlin twisted out of the way to avoided a trader, but Prince Arthur was not so lucky, as he managed to crash head first into him. The trader glared at the Prince and yelled something in his language before picking up his dropped basket and carrying on his way. Merlin chuckled and looked around. The market was bustling today and there were cries and shouts in all different languages. Animal cries could be heard and people rushed by, carrying all different things. It was bright and colourful and fabrics that were hung from stalls flapped in the wind, drawing in many people. It smelled of different foreign spices along with many different animal scents mixed in. "It is simply amazing here." Merlin jerked a little and stared at the prince.

"Thank you." Prince Arthur stared at him.

"No really. Do you really get to live with this?"

"I suppose your markets must be like this also." Prince Arthur shrugged.

"I would not know, truthfully I never am allowed out much. I cannot even remember the last time I was allowed to do something truly fun." Merlin was shocked. "Not have fun! Well, that is certainly unacceptable. Come on, we have got to get my knights and Gwaine because they will kill me if I do not take them along with us!" Merlin grabbed Arthur by his sleeve and dragging him through the market, ducking and weaving out of people's way as he went. "Whoa, whoa, just where on earth are we going?" Merlin looked back at him and grinned. "To have fun, of course!"

"You lot have got to be barking mad if you think I am going to do this" Merlin just laughed at the Prince. "Come on, Prince Arthur there is nothing to it! Just jump!"

The Prince turned and glared at him. "I am not going to go jumping off some cliff into freezing water where I will most likely drown!" Merlin and the knights laughed again.

"It is not that bad, sire," Lancelot grinned, "One of us will go first if that makes you feel better." Prince Arthur hesitated and Merlin grinned. "Gwaine, show him how it is done." Gwaine gave him a mock bow and promptly took off running and then jumped off the cliff with a whoop. They all cheered as he landed in the water and resurfaced, waving his arm up at them. "A bit cold," He yelled up, "But it feels great." Prince Arthur backed further away from the ledge. "That confirms it. You guys are most definitely barking mad."

"Come now, Prince Arthur," Merlin taunted, "You are not going to let a peasant show you up now, are you?" Prince Arthur glared at him and Merlin grinned. Oh, he had him now. Prince Arthur stuck his chin out. "Fine, then. How hard can it be?" Merlin grinned even brighter. "Oh, pretty hard, especially if you hit the water wrong. Just remember to get a running start and then try to brace yourself so you do not break anything and drown." Prince Arthur braced himself to run. "On the count of thee! One, two, three!"

* * *

**A/N2: And he died. The end. No just kidding I think chapter 6 will be up soon! But my beta is on a trip to *censored location* so she might not be able to send it soon, but she did get chapter 5 sent pretty quick. Anyway! review, favorite and/or follow.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You all better be happy that I know how to ride an ATV or you guys could be waiting forever for this chapter. But instead of dying I know just have a big bruise. As it is thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited or followed! And here you go! Someone informed me that this was all one big paragraph so I tried to fix it up.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Arthur thought as he braced himself as Prince Merlin counted down. Despite the fact that he thought it was all insane, when the end of the countdown was reached, he found himself getting a running start and then leaping to his possible death below. To his surprise, he landed alive in the water. He fought to control the gasp that threatened to open his mouth and tried not let in the water. It was cold, but not too cold. Arthur surfaced with a gasp, immediately treading water. His first thought was, "still alive!" And then, "that was actually kind of fun." It was fun.

The rush as he sped towards the water and then the shock of entering the water and temporary loss of direction when he entered the water.

"You alright, Prince Arthur?" He looked up. Prince Merlin and his knights looked down at him. "Alright! It was not that bad." He yelled back up. He heard cheers and he tried not to smile for some odd reason.

"Come on. I will show you the way back up." Arthur glanced over. He had forgotten that Gwaine was already down here. He swam after him and watched as the knights Elyan and Percival landed in the waters with whoops of excitement. They reached a cliff and he could now see handhelds that had been carved into the face of the cliff. He waited till Gwaine was higher up and then started his upward decent. He slipped, but regained his footing. He took the moment to look around him. Merlin had joined Elyan and Percival in the water and they were swimming around and splashing each other. He wanted to join them so badly, to not act like a regal prince for just one minute. He told that voice to shut up. He was a prince and he would act like one . Another whispered why not? He had no reason not to, his father was not here to yell at him. He looked up at the top cliff and then down at the water. Oh, he wanted to so bad. Why not? He smiled and then pushed off the cliff and fell with a whoop. He surfaced and was immediately dunked back down. When he breached again he saw a grinning Prince Merlin. "Decided to rejoin us, Prince Arthur?" Arthur grinned at him.  
"Yes, I think I did."  
"Excellent." Prince Merlin grinned and splashed him. Arthur laughed and splashed him back. It was all out water war after that. After a while, they just treaded water, staring at each other and trying to catch their breath. "Sire!" Lancelot called down. "There has been a sighting of a gryphon in one of the outer villages!" Prince Merlin sighed.

"Naturally. Elyan, Percival, go with them and help to sort it out. Do they need me to go help?" He yelled up to Lancelot.

"No, Sebastian has it covered." Merlin said nothing and just waved off his knights. Percival spoke quietly to Gwaine and Gwaine went off with them. Merlin shrugged and started to swim towards the cliff.

"Come on then, Prince Arthur, guess it is just going to be just you and me after this. Hope you can stand it."  
"I think I will be just fine."

* * *

"No, you have got to be joking!"  
"No, I am serious! I was mad at him, so I hung him from the chandelier in my room!" Arthur roared with laughter and feel down in the grass with a snort. Merlin peered down at him. "Give me a break, I was only four years old and could hardly control my magic when I was that age." Arthur snorted.  
"Apparently, you also did not want to take a bath."  
"I was four!"  
"So?" Arthur grinned and Merlin grinned back at him and gave him a slight push. "Come on, I am sure you have done worse then me. A young Arthur with pointy objects? Something just had to go wrong. You guys were probably just begging for something to happen."  
"I am insulted by that." Arthur sniffed. "But, actually, there was this one time. An old knight was trying to teach me how to use the crossbow and I was probably a bit too young to be learning how to handle it, but nevertheless, my father said I was never too young to start. So I was given a crossbow and some arrows. The day I was starting to learn, my father had a lady coming to visit and she was rather old and I loathed her because she pinched my cheeks every time I saw her. So one of the days that she was with us, I shot an arrow at her hair. Now let me be clear-her hair is the oddest thing ever it just sticks straight up in the air. I swear, sometimes her hair would brush the top of some of the doors. So when no one was looking, I kind of shot an arrow at her hair. And when it hit her hair, I thought the arrow would stop, but the arrow went in a door and her hair kind of went with it." Merlin stared at him just blinking then snorted then chuckled then was all out laughing. "You-you-oh my god! You shot her wig and it came off. Arthur, that is hilarious!" Arthur was pleased to notice that Merlin did not put a Prince in front of his name. "My father was extremely mad, but in the end, it was worth it. She never pinched my checks again. In fact, I do not think she ever showed up again in Camelot." They just laid there in silence for a little bit, looking up at the clouds that passed overhead and the birds that swooped throughout the field in which they lay in.  
"Hey, Arthur, what is it like? In Camelot, I mean, without the magic." Arthur thought of how you would describe it to the other man. "It is less…amazing. I know that seems stupid, but it is true. I have never seen so many amazing things. I mean, just walking through your courtyard, I saw a little boy trip and fall. He cut his leg and someone just bent down, muttered a couple words and poof! It was gone. And with the griffon in my kingdom, it would be hectic! People would lock themselves in their house, they would hide in caves and it would take weeks to get rid of it. A lot of people would die, but in yours, it is just so…causal. It is simply brushed to the side and people just carry on. It is amazing."  
"I could never imagine living in a place with no magic. That would be like cutting out part of myself. Magic is who I am."  
"Being here with you in your kingdom, I have come to understand that Merlin. I also have something to to say." Arthur sat up and Merlin sat up also and stated at him waiting for him to speak. "Merlin, when we first meet, it was not under the best circumstances. Nevertheless, I am, for some odd reason, drawn to you. There is just something about you, Merlin, that I cannot quite put my finger on." Merlin smiled at him and placed his hand on his check. Arthur tipped his head so it rested in his palm. "Oh, Arthur. I am drawn to you also. The gods know why, because you are such a clotpole. But my soul calls to you." Arthur looked at him. "So what are we going to do about that?"  
"Whatever you like." Merlin breathed. A war wagged inside Arthur's mind (1). Did he dare? Oh, he wanted to so badly. His gut was telling him yes while his mind was screaming no. Arthur looked at Merlin's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed him. And he kissed him back. And it was great.

* * *

**A/N2: That 1 right there is where I wrote the author's mind before I fixed it. Tell me what you think! Too soon?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this was a monster of a chapter to write! Only because it just kept going and going and there was no end in sight! Unfortunately there is an end in sight for this story. As it is right now I am bouncing ideas of off my beta for an ending for this story. I feel bad! It is like I am killing off my child! Anyway I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you to everyone that either reviewed, Favorited or followed. **

* * *

"As I understand it, Camelot would have a lot to gain by being allies with Elador, but what about us? What do we gain?" One of the council members asked Arthur.  
"Camelot is filled with many caves. Many have precious metals and gems in them. Something of which Elador lacks. We are also a very large kingdom and I would be willing to lend some soldiers to help out if needed." So far, it was only the council members and Arthur that had negotiated back and forth. Balinor had said very little and Merlin had said even less. Sometimes, he had not even showed up. "Sounds reasonable. But still, how would we know that once you send your troops to help with whatever trouble we are having, they would not attack us?"  
"Prince Arthur has more honor then that. If he were to attack us, he would do it where we could face him and be expecting it." It was Merlin who spoke this time and he smiled softly at Arthur. Arthur smiled back. "Still, I ask that we have a say in the number of men that come." These councilors were like a dog with a bone that followed you where ever you went. King Balinor sat up. "Your father has several magical objects in the vault of Camelot, does he not?"  
"Yes, many objects were rounded up during the Purge and put inside. Why do you ask?"  
"Many of those were relics of our people and if you would be gracious enough to hand them over to us, I feel that this treaty can be completed and you can be on your way." Arthur reeled back in shock. So soon? It had only been three days since the treaty talk had begun and Arthur did not want to leave so soon. Not so soon after he had just met Merlin. Merlin turned to his father. "Father, may I go to Camelot with Prince Arthur to look over the objects myself? Someone will need to go to catalog everything. I will not go alone and I will bring my knights. I am sure that the Sir Elyan would be eager to see his sister." The councilors immediately began listing things on why this would be a horrible idea, but King Balinor just ignored them and stared at Arthur. Arthur stared back and met his gaze. King Balinor nodded once and it was decided. Arthur grinned at Merlin and he grinned back. Merlin was coming to Camelot with him.

* * *

Merlin walked through the markets with Lancelot and Percival trailing somewhere behind. "Prince Merlin, Prince Merlin!" A little voice cried and Merlin looked around to see little Marcy running toward him. He laughed and scooped her up. "Hey, little munchkin, is Helen still working in the kitchens?" The little girl stared at him with seriousness written on her face. "Helen says you are leaving, Prince Merlin." He smiled at her.  
"Only for a little while. I will be back before you know it. Tell you what, I will even bring you back something cool alright?" Marcy stared at him before nodding. "Alright, but if you don't, I'll tell everyone you're a liar." Merlin laughed. "Alright, Marcy, now go run along." He let her wiggle out of his grasp and then watched her toddle off. "Who was that?" Merlin looked over at Arthur. "Little Marcy. She was a refuge from Cenred's kingdom. I meet her and her sister Helen somewhere near the border. I found her sister work in the kitchens and they have stayed here ever since." Arthur stared at him. "You are amazing, you know that?" Merlin ducked his head and smiled. "Come on. You promised you would come with me to Auithsa today and you should meet her before the party begins tonight."

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin, get her off. Merlin. Merlin!" Merlin just laughed at him. "Merlin, get your blasted dragon off of me!" Auithsa just growled. "Merlin, she is going to eat me!"  
"She is not going to eat you, you big baby." Auithsa and Arthur just stared at each other before Auithsa snorted and moved over to Merlin, who scratched her skull. "You know, most people have a dog or a cat for a companion, but no, you have to have a bloody dragon." Merlin looked innocently. "What? Sad that you cannot steal my virtue?" Arthur snorted. "What virtue?" Merlin let out an exclamation and threw an apple at him. "I will have you know that I am the definition of virtue." Even Auithsa snorted at that before waddling off to chew on a sword dummy. Arthur stared at her nervously. "Come on." Merlin gestured and Arthur started following after him.  
"You seem worried." Arthur stated as they walked away. Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead before speaking.  
"People are not pleased."  
"With?"  
"Me leaving Elador to be in Camelot." Arthur stopped walking. His heart sank to his toes. "Merlin. I understand if you do not want to go."  
"Do not be silly, of course I want to go! I have always wanted to go and visit Camelot. I want to go and see it and I want to be with you." He stated the last fact shyly and Arthur grinned, pulling him towards him. Merlin rested his head against his shoulder.  
"Idiot." Arthur stated fondly.  
"Clotpole." He muttered back.

* * *

Arthur started in horror. "Merlin. That fish still has its eyes." The fish just started at Arthur. It big bubbly eye did not look away from him. Merlin looked over at him. Goblet raised to his lips. "Course it does," He said, lowering the goblet, "It tastes good."  
"Merlin, it is looking at me."  
"No, it is not. Do not be such a baby. If you do not want to eat the fish, then have some calamari." He pointed to some bread things a little ways past the fish. Arthur scooped some onto his plate and stared at it sheepishly. "Oh, just eat it already." Merlin snapped when Arthur poked it with his tongue. Glaring at him, Arthur shoved it in his mouth and chewed. He was pleasantly surprised. "Not bad, actually. What is it, anyway?" He forked some more and put it in his mouth. Merlin grinned. "Fried squid." Arthur almost spit it out. "Squid?"  
"Fried squid." Arthur just shook his head. "Don't you guys eat any normal food, like say, deer? Or boar? Maybe even hare?" Merlin shook his head.  
"No, not with the sea so close. We might eat it on occasion, but the food we get from the sea is what we normally eat."  
"Well, then when we get to Camelot, I will have to treat you to a proper meal." Arthur stated, placing his fork down on to his plate. Hungry or not, he was not going to eat anything with tentacles. He could just imagine them wiggling around in his stomach as they digested. Merlin just shook his head at him, fighting a grin. Arthur tore his gaze away from him when King Balinor stood up. "I hope you all had a pleasant feast tonight. I am sure many of you know why the reason of this feast is. To celebrate our new allies with Camelot!" A cheer rose up from everyone gathered and King Balinor waited for it to quite down before speaking again. "It is also a going away party. For my son, Prince Merlin, who will be going with them when they leave tomorrow. It will be his first time leaving without my wife or I there to guide him. So it is quite worrisome for the both of us. I pray for Camelot. But I know that I will be leaving him in capable hands and am counseled that his knights are going as well. Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Prince Arthur, Look after him for me. To Camelot!" He picked up his goblet and raised it in the air. "To Camelot!" Everyone cried, raising his or her goblets. Arthur felt Merlin tugging at his arm and he rose from his seat and followed him out. "What is it?" Arthur asked. Merlin started at him. "Merlin?" He asked again. Merlin sighed. "Right, I was going to say something. Oh damn it! I just feel like something is going to go wrong." He growled and tugged at his hair. Arthur reached out and grabbed his hands and pulled them from his hair. He did not let them go. "Hey, hey, Merlin. It will be all right. You have nothing to worry about, okay? I am not going to let anything bad happen to you. If that is what you are worried about, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I am not going to leave you either. We are not going to arrive in Camelot and then have me start chasing some random bimbo that my father has decided to throw at me. We are going to do this together."  
"Together?" Merlin asked hesitantly. Arthur nodded and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Together."

* * *

Arthur rolled over in his bed. Something was not right. He punched and mangled his pillows then lay back down. No, that was not it. He huffed and sat up. What was bothering him? He kicked the covers off. Now he was too cold. The fire was going, why was he cold? He glanced over at the windows and froze. Those were not supposed to be open. He swung his feet out of the bed to close them, grabbing his sword as he went. He closed the windows with a snap and let out a sigh. He never saw the knife coming in time to stop it.

* * *

**A/N2: I do believe my beta said she could not sleep after reading that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all thank you. Thank you so much to everyone that has stuck with this story until the end because this is the end. This is the last chapter. Thanks to my beta who did struggle with betaing this whole story because she has a problem with any man being together, but stuck through with it. To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I am going to make myself cry now. This is the last one! Unless I decide to write an epilouge. That is a whole nother thing though. **

* * *

Merlin woke screaming. The guards burst into the room seconds later. "Leave me!" He yelled. The guards stood and stared at him. "Find my father now! Tell him to meet me in Arthur's room. Now!" He roared, his eyes flashing gold. The guards charged out of the room, obeying their prince's orders. Merlin ran through the corridors. Blind panic was his only thought. The dream was horrible. Arthur was screaming and there was blood everywhere, splattering everywhere, even on that stupid tapestry that his mother hated, so she put in the guest rooms. But there was pain. Mind blowing pain. His body had ached from it and he felt so confused and hurt. He could not fight back. He lay on his back, powerless, as they cut and cut and cut some more. Dragging himself from his nightmare because it had to be a nightmare. it could not be real. He barreled down the hall, past confused guards, down into Arthur's corridor. "No." He breathed. Outside Arthur's door lay the one guard assigned to keep him safe. "No, no, no." He pushed open the door quickly scanning the room for Arthur. His eyes landed on Arthur's prone figure lying on the ground, another standing above him. "Get away!" He yelled, eyes flashing golden. The figure flew through air and smacked into the wall with sickening crack. Merlin fell to his knees beside Arthur. "Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?" Arthur's head lolled towards him but did not answer. Merlin's hands hovered over his body, not sure what do. His eyes landed on the biggest cut on Arthur's body. A deep stab wound in the back of his shoulder. He moved his hands toward it, feeling his magic steer in response. Muttering a spell he watched in amazement as the flesh slowly started to grow back together. Gross, but oh, so relieving. He moved onto the next one-a slash across his chest. Long, but not deep. He said the spell again and the flesh slowly went back together. By this point, his father had arrived along with a troop of guards and a couple of knights. "Merlin," he exclaimed, "What is going on?"  
"Prince Arthur has been hurt." He brushed some of Arthur's hair from his face. "Someone should send for the physician." His father pointed at two guards then pointed them out of the door. He then knelt beside Merlin. "Merlin." He gently said. "Let me take a look at him, please." Merlin nodded and scooted over for his father to look at him. His father held his hand over some of Arthur's wounds taking the edge off of them till the physician arrived. Slowly, Arthur stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked his slowly. Merlin grinned down at him. "Hey." He spoke roughly. Arthur attempted a smile but it came out as a grimace. "Do not attempt to move or anything yet, Prince Arthur. Our physician will be here shortly and I believe you know his brother, a certain Gauis. So relax, you will be in great hands. It is wonderful luck that Merlin found you when he did or we would be one prince short tonight." He stood up, his bones creaking. "Now where is the scumbag that did this?"  
"Here, my lord." A guard pointed to the person that Merlin flung across the room upon entry. "He is dead, my lord."  
"Really? Such a pity. Take him away please, I do not want this place stinking up." Four guards picked the body off the ground and carried it out of the room. Shortly after they left, the physician, Lucius, appeared. He was a bit younger then Gauis, but Arthur did not doubt that he was as skilled as his brother. Lucius crouched down to where Arthur lay and began examining him immediately. He looked up at Merlin with an eyebrow raised. "It appears that your healing magic has decided to work, young Prince. These wounds are almost healed. A good night's rest and Prince Arthur should be just fine. It appears that your magic has found someone subtial for you, Prince Merlin." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead. "That is good. I am quite found of this clotpole." Arthur smiled and just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you are fine? No aches or any pains? You are not bleeding, are you?" Arthur sighed.  
"I am fine, Merlin. Stop worrying, I am not made of glass."  
"Oh, trust me, I know. I watched you bleed out all over our guest chambers." Arthur sighed and looked over at Merlin. He was twisting a long piece of grass between his fingers as Auithsa curled around him. "I know you are worried that you did not do a good job healing me, but Lucius checked me over and declared me fit as a fiddle. We have already delayed leaving for Camelot by two days just to make sure. Merlin, I want to leave. I want to show you my kingdom. You have shown me yours and I want to return the favor. Let me. Plus, there is something else." He trailed off, hoping Merlin would rise to the bait that he dangled in front of him, hoping he would take it. Like a dog seeing a piece of meat, he snatched it. "What?"  
"What?"  
"I do not know if you have heard about her because my father kept it very quite. But I have a half sister. Her name is Morgana and she has magic, or the gift of foresight, possibly both. When she first found out, she ran to my father in fright, not knowing what it was. He knew what it was and he slapped cuffs on her that restricted her magic and locked her in her rooms. He then spread rumors that she ran off with some squire. I have no idea how to get the bracelet off of her. Nor do I have any way to train her in her magic. I was hoping that maybe you could do it. I trust you, Merlin. I would rather that you train her then have some random person who might have a wish for vengeance against me train her. Do you understand?"  
"I think I do." Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I have been a fool. I have let my worry keep us here when we could already be on our way. Gwaine has always told me of the world he has seen, and I have always wanted to go and see the world. Since I am Prince, I cannot do that, but this is a chance to see it and I can." He smiled and sat up to face Arthur. "Plus, it is with you so that is even better."  
"You cheesy sap." Arthur grinned and pulled him down to him. Merlin laid his head on Arthur's chest. They lay there quietly looking up at the sky. "You know, I think that one looks like a sheep." Merlin stated. Arthur groaned. "Merlin, no."  
"Arthur, yes. Come on, please!"  
"Fine. You go."  
"No, I just went. You say something."  
"Oh, alright then. I think that one looks like a cloud." Arthur got a nice thump on his chest for that one.  
"Take this seriously!"  
"I am! I am saying that that one looks like a bloody cloud and nothing else."  
"Arrtthur." Merlin groaned, shaking him. Arthur sighed in defeat. He supposed he could do this, if only to humor Merlin. "Oh, alright. I think it looks like a fish."  
"No, I think it looks like a serpent."  
"Do not be ridicules. It is too short to be a serpent."  
"Please, I have lived by the ocean my whole entire life. I have flown over the entire thing. There are fish that can be long or short. You know, now that I think about it, I think that it looks more like an eel."  
"A what?"  
"An eel! It kind of looks like Kilgarah!"  
"It looks like Kilgarah?" Arthur asked confused. Merlin shook his head.  
"No, I mean Kilgarah is right there." Indeed, the dragon was swooping down into the field. Aithusa looked up and let out a chirp when she saw the other dragon. Merlin stood up and Arthur resisted the urge to pull him back down, missing the weight on his chest. Then chided himself like acting a love struck maiden. "What is it Kilgarah?" Merlin asked.  
"I have a message for Prince Arthur from your councilors."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Young prince, you have been named prince regent." Arthur bolted upward.  
"What! Why? What of my father?"  
"It seems that when news reached word in Camelot of the treaty that you made with Elador, your father wanted to declare war. He was demanding many unreasonable things and the peasants were close to a revolt. The councilors held a vote and removed your father from his seat and declared him insane. They ask you to return to Camelot as quickly as possible." Arthur felt like the ground had fallen out beneath his feet. His father declared insane and removed. He was prince regent now. Him. What on earth was he going to do? He was not ready for this. He was going to muck it up and somehow manage to kill everyone in his kingdom! He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Merlin. "Arthur." Merlin spoke gently. "It will be alright. You can do this, come on. We need to get going alright?" Arthur nodded, too shocked to say anything.  
"Kilgarah, can you fly us to Camelot?" Merlin asked. Kilgarah just dipped his head. Merlin gently pulled Arthur to Kilgarah. Aithusa made a little whirling noise as Merlin climbed onto Kilgarah, out of her reach. "I will be back, Aithusa, do not worry." He called down. Arthur suddenly realised what was going on. They were going to Camelot. They were leaving Elador now and there was no turning back. Merlin turned to face him. "Ready?"  
"As I will ever be." Arthur realized that this was true for both the current situation and for the fact that he was now prince regent. He was ready as he would ever be, because he knew that he would not be doing this alone.


	9. Epilouge

**A/N: So here is the epilogue! Yay! It is very short, but it is just to answer some questions that needed to be answered. Plus it also gave you guys some fluff. :D So warning this is unbetaed however this was a rush get it uploaded or wait a month for it. So enjoy!**

* * *

"No, no! I said purple flowers not whatever these are! Do these look like purple flowers to you?" The servant almost coward in front of the usually gentle Prince Merlin.  
"Um yes sire?"  
""These are not purple! These are light purple!" Merlin scowled at the flowers in question. His scowl deepened when he heard Arthur laugh.  
"Honestly Merlin I do not think it will matter to Gwen that much." Merlin knew that Arthur was right, but it was not he was going to admit it. "You are so worried Merlin relax it will be just fine." Merlin sighed and faced Arthur. "I know. I just want it to be perfect. Lancelot has been with me as long as I can remember and I want this to go perfect for him."  
"Shouldn't you be checking up in him?" Arthur asked. Merlin shock his head no.  
"Percival said that I would probably make him worry so he is checking up on him." They stood there watching the servants put the finishing touches in the grand hall for Lancelot's and Gwen's wedding. "Arthur! Merlin! Why aren't you two dressed yet?" The sharp crack of a voice rang across the hall. Both whirled around to face a stormy Morgana. Though still pale and gaunt from the years of imprisment she was nether the less beautiful and under Merlin's gentle hand came to terms with her magic and learned she did not have to face it alone. However much to Arthur's carnage she did not loose her sharp tongue and he tended to bolt whenever it was unleashed. Like now. Merlin glared after him as he quickly made his escape. "Merlin!" She snapped.  
"Yes Morgana?"  
"Why aren't you ready? As Lancelot's king you have to be there to bless his marriage and you can not go up there looking like you just rolled around in the stables. You probably did, but that is no excuses! Go get dressed." She shooed him off. Merlin sighed and went to go look for Arthur. With talk going around that Merlin would most likely be making Camelot a more permanent home radicals, extremists and any person who had a grudge against Arthur much like the one when they had first meet would be likely to attack either of them. Merlin sighed and strolled through the hallways. Sometimes he wished that he could have been born in a small village and was not a prince. He could have been something else, like a manservant perhaps. Arthur could never be anything else, but a prince though. Coming to his room he opened the door and began to get dressed. If he was late he knew he would be slowly and painfully killed.

* * *

Merlin smothered another yawn that was threatening to burst free from him. The priest just drowned on and on. He saw Arthur's head dip down and then jerk back up. Merlin struggled not to laugh. "A little tired there Arthur?" He whispered.  
"No, not at all Merlin it is not like I have a kingdom to run and have a wedding to plan onto of that."  
"Oh, that is good because Gwaine is coming for a visit two weeks from now. Said something about thugs believing that he owed them some money."  
Arthur's head thumped against his throne. Morgana leaned past some knights and glared at them. Everything became quite again except for the drowning of the priest and Gwen and Lancelot occasionally speaking back. "Imagine what it would be like to run two kingdoms." Merlin jerked his head to look at Arthur. Did he just?  
"Did you just?" Merlin asked him. Arthur stared at him. His face was serious, but Merlin could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes.  
"I did. Merlin son of Balinor prince of Elador will you marry me?"  
"Oh, you draft prat yes!"

* * *

Soon after Merlin and Arthur married Uther passed away. After Arthur was crowned king of Camelot he legalized magic once more prompting several days if feasting and several new councilors to be hired. Slowly, but steadily Arthur and Merlin began to make peace with all the kingdoms. They helped create the golden age of Camelot that would make them live on even after they passed onto the next world. Both of them lived to a rip old age and passed away days after each other. Merlin being the first to leave. They were succeeded by their adopted son Gareth. But that is another story for another time.

* * *

**A/N2: So that is it! It really is over now! :'( p.s Over 50 reviews! Ohmygod you guys! Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
